


Bright and New

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto's first morning in their new apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and New

Keiji wakes in the morning to a bed that he's not familiar with, in a room he's not familiar with, and he blinks, needing a moment for his brain to process this information.

Koutarou is sleeping beside him, face pressed against Keiji's shoulder, his soft hair a fluffy mess of black, grey and white, curling lightly now that there isn't any product in it. Keiji brings a hand up to stroke it gently and he smiles to himself.

Right, of course. It's their first morning together in their new apartment.

Keiji's entire body aches pleasantly from the previous night and the skin of his neck stings with new hickeys. They were both incredibly enthusiastic about breaking their new bed in and Keiji supposes that they've well and truly taken care of that, now. Koutarou will probably insist on starting on the couch next.

He sits up, rubbing a hand over his face as he yawns. Beside him, Koutarou makes a low, sleepy whine of protest, reaching out to clutch at Keiji. He gets Keiji's wrist, holding onto it, and settling back against his pillow with a sigh.

Smiling to himself, Keiji gently pulls his hand away and bends to kiss Koutarou on the forehead before getting out of bed.

He locates his boxers, pulling them on and walking out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He made sure that the coffee machine was set up yesterday, so that he wouldn't have to figure it out in the morning. Their mugs are both sitting on the counter and Keiji rinses them out as the coffee machine warms up. He goes to brush his teeth, assessing his reflection. He looks tired, but he supposes that's to be expected, when yesterday was such a long day. Koutarou is probably even more tired, considering he doesn't know how to take things slowly and was pushing himself to get everything moved in and set up as quickly as possible yesterday.

Sure enough, Keiji is just finishing making their coffee when he hears Koutarou getting out of bed. He's groaning sleepily as he shuffles out of their bedroom and into their kitchen, still naked. He wraps his arms around Keiji's waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"Good morning," Keiji murmurs, tilting his head just slightly to nuzzle against Koutarou.

"Isn't it?" Koutarou sounds happy. "First morning together in our first place together. That's pretty special, hey?"

"Yeah," Keiji replies, placing his hand on top of Koutarou's. "Brush your teeth and put something on, I'm making you coffee right now."

"You're the best," Koutarou tells him. "You're amazing. I love you. I'm so lucky I have you."

Keiji bites back his smile. "Go on."

Koutarou does, making his way back to their bedroom to find his boxers, then going to the bathroom. Keiji takes a sip of his coffee, grinning against the mug. Life with Koutarou is going to be interesting, and he's looking forward to it.

"Back," Koutarou announces, when he's done brushing his teeth. He wraps his arms around Keiji again. "I'm here for coffee and snuggles. I bet you've got both of these for me."

"Lucky you," Keiji smiles, pushing the mug on the counter a little closer to him, before holding his arms open.

"Yeah," Koutarou agrees, wrapping both his arms around Keiji and holding him close. "Seriously. Lucky me."

"If you give me a few minutes," Keiji speaks up, "I'll have breakfast for you, too."

"Let me help," Koutarou says eagerly. "We can make our first breakfast together. Maybe we can make omelettes? I'm good at breaking eggs."

Laughing softly, Keiji presses a kiss to Koutarou's cheek. "Breaking eggs is a little different to _cracking_ them, you know. You're going to have to be gentle with them."

"I can be gentle," Koutarou murmurs, right against Keiji's ear. "You know that I can."

"Not like that," Keiji replies, gently pushing him back. "Not if you actually want to eat anytime soon, because that's just going to end with both of us getting thoroughly distracted."

"That's not such a bad thing, is it?" Koutarou asks, cocking his head to the side with a grin, and Keiji is torn between wanting to laugh and not wanting to give in at all. 

The thing is, when they're alone together like this, Keiji is more inclined to go along with what Koutarou wants. He wraps his arms around Koutarou's shoulders and pulls himself closer. "Our coffee's going to go cold."

"We'll heat it up again later, then," Koutarou replies, as if it's just that simple. Then again, with Koutarou, it _is_.

"Yeah," Keiji nods. "We can do that."

"Couch," Koutarou says, pulling Keiji in its direction. "Come on."

Keiji sits down, breath catching in his throat as Koutarou kneels in front of him. Koutarou's hands smooth over the back of Keiji's calves, over his thighs, then carefully pull his boxers down. Leaning forward, Koutarou starts pressing kisses along the insides of Keiji's thighs, which then turn into gentle bites, making his hips jerk a little at every press of Koutarou's teeth against his skin. Keiji presses his head back against the couch, his fingers curled in Koutarou's soft hair.

Koutarou goes down on him with the same intense focus he has when he's on a roll when on the court. It used to be a little overwhelming to be on the receiving end, but Keiji's gotten used to it in all the time they've been together. He can handle this, just the same as he can handle the rest of Koutarou. He squeezes his eyes shut, a soft whimper escaping his mouth as Koutarou swallows his entire length down, swallowing around it and stroking Keiji's thighs, fingers pressing against the bite marks from before. 

"Please," Keiji gasps out, fingers tightening their grip on the soft hair beneath them and tugging gently. "Koutarou, please." 

In reply, Koutarou swallows around Keiji again. He hollows his cheeks out, his mouth so hot and so tight around Keiji that it sends him over the edge, gasping and stuttering, too breathless to form any words. Koutarou hums as he pulls back, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

"Come here," Keiji pants, his head still pressed back against the couch, and Koutarou is in his lap in an instant, straddling him. Keiji takes hold of Koutarou's cock, stroking it slowly. He kisses Koutarou, tasting himself, pulling him closer with one arm, their tongues sliding against each other as Keiji jerks him off. 

By the time they're done and cleaned up, their coffee is stone cold, just as Keiji expected. It's not so bad, though, because they lean into each other's arms as they wait for the microwave to heat it up again and this, Keiji thinks as he nuzzles against Koutarou contently, is a life that he could definitely get used to.


End file.
